1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder casing for removably holding a plurality of stick-like cosmetic products or a plurality of containers each containing a liquid cosmetic product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most cases, stick-like cosmetics such as, for instance, lipsticks and eye shadows are generally of the cylindrical structure, and bear resemblance in size to each other. Thus, when huddled together in a handbag, etc. during carrying, they are mixed up promiscuously with other small necessaries, thus making it to find out the end cosmetic and incurring in convenience in carrying handsful of such cosmetics.
For that reason, it has been proposed to use a cosmetic holder casing including a flat casing in which a plurality of stick-like cosmetics are put order in parallel relation. However, that holder casing is of the type wherein a lid member is opened to pick up the desired cosmetic with difficulty, when use. In addition, there is a fear that the cosmetics remaining unselected may accidentally be ejected from the holder casing.
In view of the foregoing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,923 teaches a cosmetic holder casing arrangement including the means to overcome such problems and excelling in the easy-to-carry and use-properties.
According to the teachings disclosed therein, a push buttone are used as the releasing means to eject stick-like cosmetics, etc. contained in the casing body therefrom, and a spring used for urging holding members for retaining stick-like cosmetics is designed to exert a spring force higher than that capable of ejecting a plurality of stick-like cosmetics at a time. Accordingly, where only two sticks are contained in a casing body which can contain, for instance, six sticks, the spring force exerted is so strong that the cosmetic sticks receive strong impacts, when ejected, with the resulting fear of damage. Occasionally, the cosmetic sticks may disengage the associated holding member, leading to complete ejection thereof.
Especially when there are contained in the casing body a glass-made and miniaturized container having therein manicure, lotion, eau de cologne, perfume, hair tonic and the like or a cosmetic product heavier than the cosmetic sticks such as, for example, mascara, eyeliners and the like. It is required to increase the spring pressure due to the large weight thereof. When cosmetic sticks are contained in such a holder casing, additional problems often arise.